everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lenore Casket
This OC is retired ---- Lenore Ophelia Casket is the daughter of the Princess in the Chest, from the tale of the same name. She is a Neutral and owned by iEatIdiots. Lenore is an incredibly brash and reckless princess who believes in procrastination. She often sees herself being better than many other princesses, as she is the one who does the saving rather than being saved herself. Character Personality Lenore has no aim in life, middling around doing nothing and having no motivation to achieve well. While having ambitious goals, Lenore is a lazy procrastinator, preferring to think in the now, rather than about the future. She’s also loyal, and will constantly defend her friends. She leaps into battles that aren’t her own, and fights them recklessly, sometimes landing herself into trouble. She doesn’t seem to learn from these incidents either, always thinking she’s in the right about everything. Spoilt and impatient to a fault, Lenore is used to everything being handed to her, everything going right, all the time, and gets irritated by the smallest things. She’s quick-tempered, easy-to-anger, but she’s also very easy to calm down. Lenore is proud of her skills, almost to the point where you could call her conceited. She brags about her achievements, and is quite the attention seeker. She also likes diverting the attention off herself onto someone else who she finds interesting. As well as all this, Lenore is blunt, and will tell someone to their face what she thinks of them. She wastes no time in keeping secrets behind people’s backs, and states them aloud. When confronted about her tale, Lenore wastes no time in describing her epic destiny of eating lots of food and marrying a hot guy. She truly believes that her tale, being so awesome, isn't worthy of being super obscure. Being the vain princess she is, she often ends up shoving it in people's face. She also likes to eat meat a lot so if you want to go out, she'll probably suggest someplace where meat is served. In short, Lenore is impatient, lazy, vain and constantly hungry, but she’s a loyal friend with pure intentions, and has a very open character. Appearance Lenore isn’t exactly considered a beauty, with sullen eyes from too many late nights, and a gaunt face. However, she radiates a sense of princess-y regality, carrying herself with grace and charm, only ambling like an actual zombie when not in the public eye. Thankfully, publicity and her don’t mix often – especially as she comes from an obscure tale, and despite being royalty, isn’t exactly recognised amongst the royals of the school as significant. Lenore is tall and slender, wearing long skirts and flowing sleeve to accommodate her figure. Her long and messy dark hair is often complimented with a crown, with golden nails as spikes. Fairy tale – Princess in the Chest Zena will summarise the tale of zombie princesses later. How does Lenore come into it? After the princess was restored back to life, she proposed to the blacksmith who had saved her. The whole proposal was very dramatic, as the two were possibly drunk and/or high, and were laughing to stitches by the end of it. The King and Queen both shrugged, accepted the blacksmith as their son, and the Princess and the smith inherited the kingdom after they died. Now, the Princess and the smith were never trained to be regal, or to rule a kingdom. They had to improvise everything. Lenore was conceived the same way as the Princess was, via a plant given by a witch. However, unlike the Princess, she was able to see her father daily and was very much in the public eye, often gaining attention by pulling crazy stunts such as painting a tower of the castle bright pink late at night, or cycling down the steepest street in town without holding the handlebars (an incident which caused her to end up with a broken arm). Her parents knew her as a troublesome child, full of her own ideas and her own wants, but never let it get into the way of their love. They encouraged these things, actually, both thinking of their childhoods, where they never got to do anything, and how bored and lonely they were. When they had to explain to Lenore about her destiny, the girl sat down and looked at them with wide, confused eyes. Lenore knew this was something important, and something she need to work for, but instead of working for it, she ate all the ice-cream bars and got a stomach ache. As you can see, Lenore is kind of an idiot. Relationships Family Let’s just say, the Princess in the Chest isn’t exactly the best parental role model. While she tries her best to keep up with her spontaneous daughter, the Princess improvises on child-raising. You see, the Princess has attempted to keep up with modern times, and live in a family unit just like normal people do, and attempted to look after baby Lenore ever, never ever got a wet nurse, and invested in some of the more ridiculous baby toys. Christian Smith, the smith who’s also known as ‘the current King’ and ‘Lenore’s father’. Well, he’s not much better, since his family never treated him that well. However, he tries to be the awesome and super cool dad there is in whatever manuals for dad’s, which was cool until Lenore was a teenager, and that was the time when whatever parents liked, it became uncool. There’s no doubt that her parents adore Lenore though. The young princess is quite spoilt, in fact, and often got whatever she wanted. That totally awesome yet expensive LEGO set? She got it. The latest MirrorPad? She got it. Tickets to gigs and a totally rocking jacket to wear to said gig? She got it. In fact, the reason why Lenore’s incredibly self-confident about herself is due to being spoilt sweet by her parents. Although there’s the occasional teenage/parent argument, there’s no doubt that Lenore cares for her parents. Not to mention, her father takes her to all the rock concerts she wants to see (because all her friends are super lame and into pop *coughcoughCERDWIN*), and lets her do all the dangerous stunts (like riding a bicycle down a steep hill without holding onto the handlebars). So, in short, Princess in the Chest and Christian Smith are the most reckless, yet coolest, parents ever. Friends Lenore, above anything else, adores her friends. She thinks them as the snazziest, most awesome group around, and wouldn't 'hang out' with anyone else. She's friends with her roommate Corva Septem, and also Hansen Hertz. She's also on friendly terms with Leda Cerdwin, due to Cerdwin's small relevance in the beginning of Lenore's tale. Another one of Lenore's friends is Lynn Macloch, the next Light Princess. While the two are severely different in personality, they get along contrastingly well. Along with Cliora Dellafaire, from Fairer than a Fairy, the three form the "Hella Shiny Cliché Princess" club, where they talk about boys, food and how to be awesome. She recently became friends with Nanami Kaieda, and Lenore enjoys Nanami's sarcastic quips. Pet Lenore once had a mealworm for a pet but it turned into a beetle. Romance Lenore and Ladon Lindworm is possibly a thing. Most likely not. Their relationship is definitely rocky, certainly on-off, and Ladon finds Lenore irritating to deal with. Why are they still with each other? Because they're stupid teenagers who don't communite well to each other, that's why. This relationship started when Lenore threw a fake Pokeball at his head with a shout of "I CHOOSE YOU". Ladon was all "okay, you're kinda cute, let's go out or whatever" and then it just kinda went... flat. Wow, great job guys. I seriously hate how silly my OCs are. Outfits Basic TBA Legacy Day TBA Trivia *Her zodiac sign is Gemini. *Lenore has admitted to being a brony. The "best pony", according to her, is Princess Luna. *She describes herself as "constantly hungry" and admits to being curious on the taste of human flesh. *She adores LEGO. *Lenore proudly admits to "half-assing everything". She has also failed her Damsel-in-Distressing by accidentally pushing the prince off the tower in her freshman year. *Lenore is a fond cyclist, but is prone to doing reckless stunts with result in her falling off her bike. Quotes Notes * Lenore is multi-lingual and able to speak English, Danish, Norwegian and German fluently. * Her bed is literally a coffin. * The name 'Lenore' originated from Edgar Allen Poe's poem 'The Raven'. Lenore, in Poe's poetry, was the narrator's deceased lover. Her last name 'Casket' is a synonym for Coffin. Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:The Princess in the Chest Category:Zena's Retired OCs